This invention relates to a channel selecting device for use in a station of a multichannel access radio communication system. The station is typically a personal radio transceiver.
A radio communication system of the type described, comprises a control channel and a predetermined number of speech or other communication channels. The control and the speech channels are of different radio frequencies in, for example, a 900-megahertz band and are shared by stations of the system. The stations of the system are assigned with different station codes, respectively.
The channel selecting device of each station includes a channel selector. For clarity of discussion, reference is made to first through fourth stations with the system. The channel selector of the first station is used in selecting one of the communication channels as a selected channel on starting communication with the second station. When the third and fourth stations are communicating with each other by the use of a special channel among the communication channels, the channel selector of the first station may select the special channel upon initiation of communication with the second station as the selected channel. This gives rise to interference among the first, second, and the third and fourth stations in the manner which will later be described in detail.